


Can't you guess?

by ladylora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, Light Angst, sneaking out at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylora/pseuds/ladylora
Summary: This is for a writing competition, the prompt was "Sneaking out at night"Sirius can't sleep and sneaks out at night, Remus finds him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Can't you guess?

Sirius turned over in bed. He had had a nightmare about his mother the night before, and to be honest, he hadn’t really slept well the whole week so it wasn’t a suprise to him that he was still awake.

In the beds beside him the other boys had been sleeping for hours. Listening to their relaxed breaths Sirius slowly pulled himself up. If he couldn’t sleep, he could as well sneak out and explore the castle. 

He reached down to the floor to grab a sweater that probably wasn’t even his. Most of the boys’ clothes lay around the room instead of in their trunks so the boys usually wore each others clothes beneath their robes.

Pulling on the sweater Sirius cursed himself that he had been so adamant about keeping the map underneath their pillows. After James had misplaced the map a few weeks ago they agreed upon taking turns carrying around the map. And that meant having it close at night too. Right now it was stuck under Remus’ head.

He would just have to be careful.

Sirius wasn’t sure where he was going but his feet seemed to know where to take him. He only looked up when there was nowhere to go for him, he was standing in front of a door. Of course. Where else would he subconsciously want to go in such a night?

Remus opened his eyes and turned to his side. Looking through the room he shared with the rest of the Marauders he noticed that Sirius’ curtain wasn’t drawn shut like usual. Worried, he got up and pulled the curtain away. No Sirius. Remus drew the map from below his pillow.

„I solemly swear I am up to no good“, he whispered.

His eyes rapidly searched the map for Sirius’ name. He wasn’t in the Gryffindor common room where he sometimes spent the sleepless nights in front of the fireplace. He also wasn’t in the kitchens to charm the house-elves for something to eat. Finally Remus saw the dot indicating Sirius’ location.

Remus checked the map once again to make sure the dot bearing Sirius’ name hadn’t moved. Stuffing the folded piece of parchment in the pockets of his pants, he pushed open the door to the Astronomy Tower.

Sirius looked up when he heard the creaking of the door.

„How did you find me?“

Remus pulled the map out of his pocket and waved it.

„Why the hell are you out here Sirius?“

„Couldn’t sleep“, the other boy murmured.

Remus sat down next to Sirius and pulled him into a hug. Sirius turned around with shining eyes and buried his head in the taller boys chest. Soon his whole body shook with soundless sobs. Remus softly stroked his friends back to help him calm down.

„Hey, is that my sweater?“

Sirius looked up and laughed half-heartedly.

„I just took whatever was laying around, sorry Moony.“

„It’s okay, I think I’m wearing your socks.“

Sirius’ smile faded as he stood up and leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. Why wasn’t he able to sleep even though he was tired?

Remus pulled himself from the floor and joined Sirius at the balustrade. Worried he looked over to his friend.

„How are you doing, Padfoot?“

„I’m not sure. I haven’t been sleeping a lot lately. I guess there is just a lot on my mind.“

„Like what?“

„There is so much to do and I feel like I’m drowning in essays. And...“, Sirius looked into Remus’ eyes, „I think I’ve fallen in love with someone. Actually I think I have been for a long time now.“

„You know I can always help you with assignements you don’t understand. And I’m your best friend, why haven’t you told me sooner? Who is it?“

Sirius averted his eyes. „I can’t tell you.“

„Why? Wait, is it Lily? Merlin, James would probably hate you for that, he doesn’t have anything else on his mind.“

Sirius took a step back and leaned his forehead against the cold metal. He really couldn’t do this.

„It’s not Lily.“

„Well, I don’t think you’d have a chance anyways, she told me she doesn’t want a boyfriend right now. Who is it then? Is it someone I know?“

„I can’t tell you.“ Sirius groaned. „You should go and sleep. I don’t want to keep you awake.“

Remus put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

„Sirius. You can tell me. I’m the last one to judge you for anything. Do you remember when I was too afraid to tell you guys about my furry little problem? I was terrified you would hate me for it. But you didn’t. You accepted me for who I was. Sirius, please tell me what's going on, you’re scaring me!“

Sirius lifted his head and looked up to the stars. Somewhere up there was the star he was named after. It gave him the strength to do what he was about to do. He turned to Remus with tears glistening in his eyes.

„You thought it was Lily but did it ever occur to you that... that it might not be a girl I’m talking about?“

„You mean... you’re gay?“

Sirius took a deep breath. „Yes, I- I think so.“

„Okay. I mean, I’m okay with it!“ Now it was Remus’ turn to brace himself. „I don’t think I’m straight either. I may be bisexual? I’m not completely sure yet.“

Sirius had a surprised look in his eyes. „But you only ever talked about girls?“

„I have known like forever but I’ve only liked girls so far. Maybe I’m more picky when it comes to guys.“

„So far?“

„There is someone I really like.“

„I guess we’re in the same situation then.“ Sirius smiled.

„But who is it? You still haven’t told me.“

„Can’t you guess?“ 

Remus felt Sirius’ eyes on him. „Wait. What do you mean by that?“

Sirius’ look intesified. „Moony. It’s you. I love you.“

Remus’ eyes widened. „That can’t be. I’m the one who is in love with you! But you wouldn't love me back. Who would love a werewolf, right? You’re joking, aren’t you?“

Sirius put his hands on the other boys shoulders and shook him lightly. „Remus, I’m not joking. I don’t care whether you’re a werewolf or not. I love you.“ He pulled Remus in a tight hug. „Do you hear me? I love you.“ 

Remus felt his eyes sting. „I love you too, Padfoot."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it was National Coming Out Day while writing this so I just had to go with this storyline.


End file.
